the silver rose
by Unfortunate screwball
Summary: This story is for Kanae Ohtori... If you don't like it.. That is your problem.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Rose

( This is For Kanae! sighs Don't ask...Kanae's mother's first name is going to be Saho, and she's not sleeping with Akio… HA! ;)

There's no me without you,

There's no meaning to life without you,

Kanae sat in her room barricading the door with a chair under the nob. She had locked herself inside saying she'd never leave. Her mother, who had once stood outside pleading, was now sitting down stares in the kitchen. She was contemplating what to do, she didn't understand her daughter's sudden distress.

The blonde woman sat curled up in the corner, she had walked in on her fiancée Akio. But instead of seeing just him, she had been caught him in the middle of a sexual act. With his own sister, Kanae's mind had shut down. Her heart felt such terrible pain, she gripped tightly at her chest as tears fell from her gray eyes.

Mrs. Ohtori sighed this wasn't going according to plan, her daughter had called off the wedding. Three days prier, gritting her teeth she could think of only one person to call.

Utena pushed off the covers of her bed, it was almost noon. She picked up the phone from the receiver "Moshi, moshi?" she answered in a tired voice, she heard a unfamiliar voice on the other end. "Is Anthy there?" the woman asked, Utena picked her head up off the pillow.

Who in their right mind would call her about Anthy? Since the end of high school she had broken their relationship off. It was due to Anthy's dislike of people, "She doesn't live here anymore…" she said in a gruff voice. She was about to hang up the phone when the woman's voice chocked in despair.

"Do you know where I can find her? I need to speak with her. It's about Kanae." at the name Utena shot straight up in bed, Anthy's sister-in-law was in trouble. What in the world had happened? "I don't know where she is, but she's probably with her brother, in any case if I can help, please tell me!" the woman on the phone paused for a moment "Who is this?"

Utena nearly fell head first out of her bed "Tenjou, Utena I'm a high school friend of Kanae's and Anthy's." she said the last name with a tinny bit of hate. "Oh! Utena-san, yes I would appreciated if you came over." said the woman, Utena asked a question before preceding "And you are?" the woman held in a laugh "Her mother… Saho." Utena slapped her forehead "I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, Saho answered softly "It's quite alright Utena-san."

Utena rolled out of bed "I'll come as soon as I can… Oh ACK!" she fell hitting the floor, "Utena are you alright?" came Saho's frightened voice from the phone, Utena puffed some hair out of her eyes "Yes… I just fell that's all…" she didn't sound too reassuring; when she managed to get up off the floor she grabbed a pad of paper and pen.

After jotting the address down, without further complications, she hanging up the phone then dashed down the stairs of the dorm room. She lived in the college dorm, her room mates Wakaba and Juri stayed with her since her brake up with Anthy. She hopped that Juri didn't leave for work, she picked up her cell which lay on a stand when she hit the bottom step.

Entering the kitchen Wakaba turned around showing off a pink apron, she had just finished making lunch. "Oh, Utena my love, are you hungry?" she asked in a happy tone, the young girl shook her head "Is Juri still here?" Wakaba pointed a spatula towards the ceiling "She's still in her room getting ready." she was going to ask why but Utena shot off like a rocket dashing back up stairs.

She almost kicked down the door, Juri sat on her bed reading a book she lied it down on her lap. "Tenjou if it's broken… you are paying for it…" she said arching an eye brow at the young pink haired girl. Utena blinked Juri was in a normal dress of cloths jeans with a gray shirt, her apricot hair still long with curls.

Utena cleared her thoughts and yelled "We need to leave now!" Juri closed her book she then scooted her legs so that her feet touched the floor. "Where exactly is the fire?" she asked calmly. With this Utena showed Juri the pad of paper with the directions on it. "Can you take me there now?" Utena asked as if Juri was a genie and could simply snap her fingers.

Juri sighed "Alright but can't I at least know why?" Utena nodded "On the way there." She was becoming more frantic, Juri rolled her eyes but gave in "You're lucky that I have no work today Utena or I wouldn't take you." she then got up off the bed, she exited her room with Utena only an inch behind her. They walked down the stairs into the kitchen "Must you be so close?" Juri asked as she picked up the keys from the counter.

Utena shook her head making Juri let out a low exasperated sigh, the two bid there farewells to Wakaba who. Still stood silently in her pink apron she let her head fall "Aww man…" she sighed no one was going to eat lunch except her.

During the car ride to the unknown destination Utena blabbed the entire story, "And why are you going to see her?" Juri asked bewildered Utena sighed "Because she doesn't know that Anthy and I are… well…" "Not together." said the older girl finished the thought, they were pulling in to the driveway.

"Yes…" Said Utena as she exited the car, Juri locked the door shaking her head Utena was still a prince. Even after leaving high school and that cold hearted girl, Utena knocked on the door smiling apologetically "Thanks for the ride…" Juri shrugged "No problem." Just then the door opened, a tall woman with long blue hair stood. She smiled brightly at Utena, "Oh thank you, so much for coming over…" she said letting them in.

The two younger women removed their shoes and were led to the living room, they took a set on the couch. Utena's voice came out small "Mrs. Ohtori…" The older woman held up her hand as if to ask for silence "I will show you where her room is in a moment." She walked away leaving them be Juri gave a questioning gaze to Utena, who could only shrug.

Saho came back in to the room with some tea addressing the taller of the girls "Please drink some tea while you wait." Looking towards Utena "Now fallow me…"

Song from Tony Braxton's (there's no me without you)


	2. Chapter 2

My blood is pouring,

And you are the only one,

Who can heal the wound,

Utena was led down the hallway uncertain of what to say, Saho stopped "She's in here…" she promptly knocked on the door. A muffled voice answered "Go away!" Utena tried to smile Saho yelled at the door "Utena Tenjou is here!" Kanae lifted her head up from her knees she yelled more harshly "Leave me alone! I don't want Anthy around me!" Utena jerked her head in shock "She's not here it's just me!"

At hearing this Kanae lifted up her head in surprise "She's not, here?" it was strange she sounded lost, the blonde couldn't quite figure it out. She understood perhaps that Anthy had seen her walk in on them, she sniffed loudly. Utena's voice drifted through the door "No it's only me. Anthy and I don't live together anymore."

Kanae's mom Saho felt that she wasn't needed for the moment so she went back to the living room. She sat across from the auburn haired woman who was drinking the green tea. Saho smiled lightly at the taller girl who just sat quietly, "I'm… Arisugawa, Juri" Saho bowed.

"Thank you for bringing Utena here…" she said in a low voice, Juri smiled humbly "And thank you for the tea." Saho's face looked questionable "So do you live with Utena?" Juri looked down in to her cup "Yes she and I along with another girl." Saho looked as if she was going to ask more questions. When Juri excused herself, she took off to the restroom, when she closed the door. She text Wakaba, saying to keep the lunch for them so that they could eat it later.

Utena had managed to get Kanae to open the door to her room but she still wasn't coming out, in a coaxing tone Utena lender out her hand. "Let's go have lunch, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." She rubbed her stomach, at this Kanae was about to close the door "No thank you." Utena sighed 'man I thought that I had her…' Kanae's voice was soft but it was loud enough for Utena to hear.

"He Cheated…" Utena's mind took off suddenly "Hold that thought!" she knew she wasn't very good at dealing with someone who had been cheated on. Since she'd never experienced it, She knew that Juri had though. Utena she dashed in to the living room, not noticing the strange atmosphere, Juri and Saho turned towards her. "Juri come with me!" she said pulling the older woman up on to her feet.

The two were down the hallway within a moment's notice, now Juri was facing the image she'd seen in her dreams since high school. But this time it wasn't Shiori, but the memory was just eating away at her brain. Utena waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh wha?" she blinked at Utena, the young girl pointed to Kanae who was quite baffled at Utena's leaving and return. With a very confused looking older woman, Utena's mind wasn't as fast as her lips "Juri, Kanae, Juri now talk."

Was the only thing Utena said, Juri was going to say something but the young girl dashed off. The only words that came out of her mouth were "Hey... wait…." Blinking again she turned around "Well uh…this is… weird." They stood in the odd situation that had been thrust upon them by Utena. Juri cleared her thoughts as Utena snuck up behind her, realizing she'd left them baffled, her voice caught Juri's attention. "She was cheated on…" Juri screamed as she jumped out of her skin "Holy crap where did you come from?" her hand over her heart.

Kanae blushed trying to hold back a laugh, she opened the door a little more feeling better. Utena waited for the two of them to talk. But Juri didn't speak so Utena gave her some help. "Juri-san has been cheated on as well." Juri's face turned red from embarrassment "Tenjou! That is my private life!" Utena covered her head knowing that if Juri spoke her last name it meant anger. She turned on her heels Utena could swear smoke was coming out of the orange haired girl's ears. She gambled as she went, Utena managed to drag her back to the door. Juri was trying not to attack Utena for being out right rude speaking of her personal life.

Kanae slowly came out of her room fearing they would leave her, just as her fiancé had done three days before. She politely tugged on Juri and Utena's sleeve a small smile in her lips, "Please don't go."

Juri felt something she hadn't felt for a long time, maybe it was the moment or maybe it was a memory. She just felt her heart clench like a vice.

Lyrics from Takarazuka Elisabeth: Love and Death


End file.
